pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Competing Against The Grass Type Queen
Story Jon and Jake are on the battlefield the next morning getting some training in. Jake has Pidgey out while Jon has Poliwag out. Jon: Water Gun! Poliwag uses Water Gun towards Pidgey. Jake: Twister! Pidgey counters using Twister. Jake: Awesome, let’s call it there. Pidgey, awesome as always. Pidgey smiles and flies up. Then gets covered in blue light. Jon: Whoa! Poliwag: Wag! Pidgey is evolving and when the blue light disperses Pidgeotto is shown. Rotom-Dex then shows Jake the data on Pidgeotto. Josie with Cinccino and Delphox are in the Pokemon Center, waiting for Jon and Jake. Josie: How long does it take. Josie sighs, then Jon, Jake, Charizard and Typhlosion walk in. Josie: Finally. You have your battle soon! Jake: We know. Jake goes to Nurse Joy to heal Pidgeotto. Jon: So, you know your Pokemon? Jake: Yeah, its a surprise. You? Jon: Using Ivysaur. Josie: Surely Charmeleon would be better. Jon: It’s me, when have you ever seen me try and use an easy match up. Josie: I just don’t want you to get over cocky, that's all. Jake: I’m sure Jon already is. Nurse Joy walks over with Pidgeotto’s Pokeball. Jake: Thanks Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walks away. Josie: Ready? Jon: Yep! Everyone leaves the Pokemon Center and then arrive outside the Pokemon Gym, and they see Erika there. Erika: Ah, you’ve arrived. Jake: And ready to win! Erika: Confident, I like that. Jon: We know you are strong. Erika: So, in theory you should be scared. Josie: It’ll do the opposite, it would make them more fired up. Erika: This will be a very interesting battle then. Erika lead them inside and to the battlefield. Josie, Delphox, Cinccino, Charizard and Typhlosion are standing on the side of the battlefield. Erika is at one end while Jon and Jake are at the other. A woman in a floral dress is standing to the side of the battlefield, opposite Josie and the Pokemon. Jess: The Gym battle with Jon and Jake versus Erika will begin. This is a Tag Battle where Erika will use two Pokemon while the challengers use one each. When both sides of either teams Pokemon are unable to continue, the battle will be over. If one of the challengers Pokemon is defeated, they will be asked if they want to stop or continue. Battle begin! Jake: Not a bad rule. Pidgeotto! Jake sends out his Pidgeotto. Josie: He must of evolved his Pidgey this morning while battling Jon. Typhlosion nods. Jon: Ivysaur! Jon sends out Ivysaur. Erika: Ivysaur? That is an interesting choice. Now, Vileplume and Venusaur, take to the field! Erika sends out Vileplume and Venusaur. Jon: Venusaur, Ivysaur’s evolution. Jake: We can win this. Jon: Yeah. Jon and Jake fist bump. Erika: Moonblast! Vileplume uses Moonblast towards Pidgeotto. Jake: Double Team! Pidgeotto uses Double Team to dodge Moonblast and Moonblast hits a fake. Jon: Grass Whistle! Ivysaur uses Grass Whistle towards both Vileplume and Venusaur. Erika: Protect! Vileplume gets behind Venusaur who uses Protect to stop the attack. Erika: Now, Hyper Beam and Power Whip! Vileplume uses Hyper Beam and Venusaur uses Power Whip. Hyper Beam hits Ivysaur and Power Whip hits Pidgeotto. Jon: Ivysaur! Jake: Pidgeotto! A shadow of a Pokemon is seen hiding behind a tree watching the battle. Jon: Use Razor Leaf! Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf towards Venusaur. Erika: Leaf Storm! Venusaur uses Leaf Storm, which breaks through Razor Leaf and heads towards Ivysaur. Jake: Twister! Pidgeotto uses Twister to cancels out Leaf Storm. Venusaur gets covered in blue light. Jon: Thanks. Jake: No problem. Now, Gust Pidgeotto uses Gust. Erika: Sludge Bomb! Vileplume uses Sludge Bomb to stop Gust. Erika: Dual Sludge Bomb! Both Vileplume and Venusaur use Sludge Bomb with a lot of force and speed. Jon: Grass Pledge! Jake: Twister! Both Ivysaur and Pidgeotto use their attacks and keep the moves at bay, but are losing. Jon: Switch to Razor Leaf! Ivysaur changes to Razor Leaf and this helps cancel the move. Josie: At least when I battled, I was able to get a hit in by now. Erika: Power Whip! Venusaur uses Power Whip towards Pidgeotto. Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeotto moves fast and dodges and is close to Venusaur. Erika: Protect! Venusaur uses Protect and stops Brave Bird, causing Pidgeotto to be caught off balance. Erika: Moonblast! Jon: Razor Leaf! Before Ivysaur can act, Vileplume has hit Pidgeotto with a powerful Moonblast, causing Pidgeotto to crash into the battlefield. Pidgeotto then gets covered in red sparks, showing recoil. Jake: I thought that would work. Jon: It’s a good idea. But I think I know how to utilise it. Jon whispers in Jake’s ear. Jake: Right, Gust! Pidgeotto uses Gust towards Vileplume. Erika: After Vileplume now, Petal Dance! Vileplume uses Petal Dance to stop Gust, but a smoke cloud covers Pidgeotto and Ivysaur. Jon: Grass Whistle! Ivysaur uses Grass Whistle towards Venusaur and Vileplume. Erika: It didn’t work before. Protect! Vileplume hides behind Venusaur, who uses Protect. Grass Whistle begins to hit the Protect. Jon: Now! Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeotto races in and bursts through the dust cloud Protect wears off and Pidgeotto hits with Brave Bird, causing a lot of damage to Venusaur, but also some to Vileplume who is behind. The dust cloud disperses. Erika: A nice combo attack. Jon: Thanks. Erika: Sludge Bomb! Vileplume uses Sludge Bomb towards Pidgeotto, who tries to move but gets hurt by recoil damage. Jon: Take Down! Ivysaur races in and takes on the Sludge Bomb and then hits Vileplume using Take Down. Pidgeotto snaps out of it and picks up Ivysaur and places her on the battlefield in front of Jon, while Pidgeotto flies in front of Drake. Ivysaur takes some recoil damage. Jon: Thanks Pidgeotto! Pidgeotto nods. Josie: Jon and Jake have started to think this through. Jon: Now what? She has a great defence and offence. Jake: I know, but we must be able to break through somehow. Erika: Hyper Beam! Vileplume uses Hyper Beam towards both Pidgeotto and Ivysaur. Jon: Razor Leaf! Jake: Gust! Both Razor Leaf and Gust combine and stop Hyper Beam. Erika: I see. Moonblast! Vileplume then uses Moonblast which hits Ivysaur. Jon: I see. Jake: What? Jon: Venusaur doesn’t attack much It’s mainly Vileplume. Jake: So Venusaur is the defence to Vileplume when it needs defending against attacks. Jon: Right. Erika: Talking won’t help. Sludge Bomb! Both Venusaur and Vileplume uses Sludge Bomb heading towards Pidgeotto. Ivysaur jumps in the way, taking the full blast. Jon: Ivysaur! Ivysaur staggers up. Jon: Glad you are okay to continue. Jake: I see what you mean about Venusaur. Having distance attacks means Venusaur won’t move. Jon: So take out Venusaur. Jake: And getting to Vileplume will be easier. Double Team! Pidgeotto uses Double Team across the battlefield. Erika: I see. Jon: Razor Leaf! Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf underneath all of the Pidgeotto’s. Erika: Moonblast and Power Whip! Vileplume uses Moonblast to stop Razor Leaf and Venusaur uses Power Whip to get rid of all the fake Pidgeotto. When Venusaur is retracting Power Whip. Jake: There’s your chance. Brave Bird! Pidgeotto is above Venusaur using Brave Bird towards it at full speed. Erika: Oh no. Moonblast! Vileplume charges up to use Moonblast at Pidgeotto. Jon: Grass Pledge! Ivysaur uses Grass Pledge which appears underneath Vileplume, causing it to lose it’s focus. Jon: Yes! Then Pidgeotto hits Venusaur, causing a lot of damage. Jake: Way to go! Pidgeotto flies back to his side of the battlefield. However, Venusaur seems like nothing had fazed it. Jake: What?! Jon: I knew Venusaur was bulky, but come on. Josie: I thought that would have worked. Charizard looks worried. Josie: I’m sure they will win. Typhlosion nods. Jon: We just need to up our game a bit. Jon remembers how Grass Pledge went underneath Vileplume, causing it to sink a little and lose focus. Jon: Grass Pledge! Ivysaur uses Grass Pledge and this time causes both Venusaur and Vileplume to sink a little and flail a little. Jon: Go! Jake: Brave Bird, full power! Pidgeotto uses Brave Bird towards Vileplume. Erika: Leaf Storm! Venusaur uses Leaf Storm to surround both Vileplume and itself like a shield. Pidgeotto hits the Leaf Storm Shield and bounces back towards Jake. Grass Pledge stops. Jake: Argh. Jon: I’ve seen Pokemon use moves to defend themselves, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen that. Erika: I won’t give you the Rainbow Badge easily! Jake: If you did, we wouldn’t have come! Jon: Now, Razor Leaf! Erika: Leaf Storm! Both Venusaur and Ivysaur launch their attacks, but this time they cancel each other out. Venusaur glows blue for a little once more. Jake: Guess Venusaur’s Special Attack is quite low now. Jon: Yep. Erika: I see that was your plan. Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeotto heads in using Brave Bird. Erika: Hyper Beam! Vileplume uses Hyper Beam towards Pidgeotto, however Ivysaur jumps in the way of the attack, taking a lot of damage. Pidgeotto then hits Vileplume, high into the air. Jon: Ivysaur! Jake: Gust! Pidgeotto uses Gust on Venusaur, not causing much damage. Ivysaur smashes onto the battlefield and so does Vileplume. Jon: Are you okay? The Pokemon by the tree is is showing a little bit of a worried look on its face, but not enough of the face is seen to tell who it is. Jake: Pidgeotto, Twister! Pidgeotto uses Twister and it heads towards Venusaur. Erika: Sludge Bomb! Venusaur uses Sludge Bomb and stops Twister. Ivysaur staggers up. Jon: I know you can do it Ivysaur. We are a team. Ivysaur nods and smiles then gets covered in a green aura. Jake: Huh? Josie: Overgrow! Jon: Overgrow has activated! Erika: I see Ivysaur is at her last straw. Vileplume, use Hyper Beam! Jon: Razor Leaf! Vileplume uses Hyper Beam towards Ivysaur, who uses Razor Leaf which stops Hyper Beam. Ivysaur: SAUR! Jon: Again! Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf and this time it barrages both Vileplume and Venusaur. Jake: Don’t let up, now, Brave Bird! Pidgeotto then follows up with a Brave Bird on Venusaur. Jon: We have them now. Ivysaur: Ivy! Jon: Take Down! Ivysaur then rushes towards Vileplume using Take Down. Erika: Protect! Vileplume heads behind Venusaur who uses Protect, and stop Ivysaur. Jake: Twister! Pidgeotto uses Twister and hits Venusaur. Jon: Razor Leaf! Ivysaur gets lifted into the air by Pidgeotto and uses Razor Leaf on both Venusaur and Vileplume, knocking Venusaur out. Jess: Venusaur is unable to battle! Erika returns Venusaur. Erika: You done get Venusaur. Jake: Double Team! Pidgeotto uses Double Team to create lots of copies of himself carrying Ivysaur. Erika: Petal Dance! Vileplume uses Petal Dance to get rid of all the copies. Ivysaur is now on the ground in front of Vileplume, but Pidgeotto is above Vileplume, undetected. Erika: Hyper Beam! Jon: Grass Pledge! Ivysaur uses Grass Pledge to trap Vileplume before it can attack. Jake: Brave Bird! Pidgeotto uses Brave Bird and hits Vileplume, causing a critical hit. And ultimately, knocks Vileplume out. Jess: Vileplume is unable to battle. The challengers Jake and Jon win! Jon: You were awesome Ivysaur. Jake: Great Pidgeotto! Pidgeotto lands tired. The green aura leaves Ivysaur and Ivysaur runs at Jon, jumping up to his chest and knocking him over playfully. Ivysaur then rubs her face against Jon’s happy. Jon: I’m happy too Ivysaur. The hidden Pokemon jiggles around a bit with joy and then leaves the gym fast, causing a little breeze by the shrubs near the tree it was hiding behind. Josie notices the breeze affecting the shrubs, but just puts it down to Ivysaur taking Jon down. Jon stands up and picks Ivysaur up too. Josie and the others join Jon and Jake. Erika has already returned Vileplume when she walks over to Jon and Jake, carrying two Rainbow badges. Erika: I was impressed with your team work. It was quite amazing. Jon: Thanks Erika! Erika: Here, proof that you two have won. Erika hands Jon and Jake their badges. Jake: Awesome! Jake returns Pidgeotto and Jon returns Ivysaur and the screen goes black and shows Jon, Jake and Josie having food in the Pokemon Center. Josie: I’m glad you both won. But even I did better when it was Oddish against Vileplume. Jake: You had one Pokemon! Jon: Don’t worry Jake, she still lost and we both won. Josie: As a team only. Jack then enters the Pokemon Center with Squirtle on his shoulder, and they over to his friends. Jack: Hey there. Jon: Hey, how was the family? Jack: All good thanks. They have some cool Pokemon like Tauros and Ampharos. Josie: You like Ampharos? Jack: Yeah! Josie: You should head to Johto then maybe. Jake: That’s where Ampharos originate. Jack: Maybe I will when this is all over. So, when is the Gym Battle? Jon and Jake show Jack their Gym Badges. Jack: Oh man, I missed it. I’m sorry guys. Jon: That’s okay. Erika then enters the Pokemon Center and heads over to everyone. Josie: Erika? Erika: Hey. I wanted to tell you all something. Jon: What? Erika: There has been apparent sightings of a strange and rare Pokemon around. Jake: Rare Pokemon! Jack: Sounds awesome. I’m going to catch it! Josie: Nah, me! Everyone laughs and the screen freezes. Major events *Jake's Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto, and is revealed to have learned Brave Bird. *Jon and Jake have a Gym Battle with Erika and wins, earning them the Rainbow Badge. *Jon's Ivysaur activates its Ability for the first time. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Jack Wilson Erika Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Ivysaur Jake * Charizard * Pidgey → Pidgeotto Josie * Delphox * Cincinno Erika * Vileplume * Venusaur Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes